


Luxurious

by Ceares



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Character of Color, F/F, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the case is wrapped up, Diana takes June a bouquet of dark pink roses, happy at the way June lights up when she takes them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxurious

The Tea has long been a thing of rumor among East coast lesbians--a ‘boys club’ of a type--for rich and famous, powerful and most particularly, closeted, women. What happens there stays there. It might have had a longer name once but now it’s simply known as ‘the Tea’. Not that anything so mundane is served there.

Diana takes another sip of champagne and glances around casually, taking in details, watching to see who is watching them. She turns back to her companion and smiles. “You’re not exactly making it easy to seem unhappy.”

June smiles and slides her hand up over the curve of Diana’s knee under her skirt. “That’s very flattering.”

And the truth. Diana has grown up around glamour and luxury but with June it’s different. Everything feels personal and intimate--the silk against her skin, the jewels at her throat, there only to please the two of them and not to impress anyone else--even though the exact opposite is true.

 

**********

Blackmail isn’t in their normal case definition, but Diana calls in all the good will she’s built and every favor she’s earned because it’s Margaret--who held Diana’s hand as her mother’s coffin was lowered into the ground, who took her shopping for her first bra, who was friend and mentor and haven--and there are some debts you can never repay.

 

**********

 

“I think it’s time for a ‘not so private’ phone call to your significant other.” Peter’s voice in her ear reminds her that this is all an illusion.

Diana leans in close and drapes an arm across June’s shoulders, whispers softly against her cheek. “Peter says it’s showtime.”

Junes smiles at her fondly as she stands up and leaves the room. Diana pauses in the hall near the bathroom. Easy enough to spot if someone is looking. Easy enough to overhear if someone is curious.

She makes the call and for the moment she is exactly who she is pretending to be--someone with June for ulterior reasons and missing her girlfriend. Her performance she thinks, is excellent. Just enough truth to sell the lie. June would approve.

 

**********

They’re shopping--buying--clothes that the FBI wouldn’t foot the bill for at half the cost, but June insists that anything less wouldn’t be believed.

“One of the secrets to a successful con is putting as much truth as possible into the game, my dear.” June reaches out and runs a hand over Diana’s collar, straightening it. The cashmere suit is unerringly something Diana would have picked for herself if she were inclined to spend a month’s rent on an outfit. June meets Diana’s eyes in the mirror, and hers are warm and admiring. “Now it’s _true_ that I spent a great deal on these things for you and that I think you look lovely in them.”

June puts the clothes on her tab and if she’s bothered by the speculative looks coming their way from the store personnel, Diana can’t tell. June links their arms and pulls her along with a smile that makes her look like a young girl. “Now for the jewelry!”

 

**********

 

June smiles at her when she comes back, pats her casually on the knee while continuing her conversation. It’s only later, after their Perp has left with her own benefactor that she leans in. “Well?”

Diana’s smile is sharkish. “Hook, line and sinker.”

 

**********

Neal comes up with the idea after they abandon plan after plan. “June.”

It’s Neal’s idea, but June delivers impressively. She’s perfect. Rich and entrenched in society with a family and a reputation to consider. A juicy target for any blackmailer worth their salt. More importantly though, she gets them a private meeting with the current hostess of the Tea. The lady is not happy about the situation or that law enforcement is involved. Diana imagines they have other ways of handling things normally.

 

**********

When the case is wrapped up, Diana takes June a bouquet of dark pink roses, happy at the way June lights up when she takes them.

“Thank you! They’re lovely.” She puts them in a vase and hands Diana a box. “Here, dear. A little something to remember our adventure by.”

“I couldn’t possibly keep this.” Diana is not surprised at all that it’s her favorite piece--a beautiful gold and black diamond cameo.

June folds her fingers over the brooch, hand lingering and soft on Diana’s. “Please do. I’ve taken great pleasure in watching you wear it. Otherwise it will just gather dust in the safe.” She grinned. “Besides, I haven’t had this much fun in years.” June brushes the hair back from Diana’s forehead, and then places a soft kiss on her lips. “Christie is very lucky I’m not younger.”

 

**********

Diana keeps the brooch on the dresser, slides her hands over the box in passing, wears it as her ‘something old’ on the day she and Christie walk down the aisle and loves Christie that much more because she smiles when she sees it.

 

 


End file.
